Memory note: Screw it all, you're in love
by wolfiepower
Summary: AU: Snow is a 19-year old retired black belted judoka, making a last visit to her old fighting center to help out with a Try-it-out day. Among the rookies she meets a ruffled haired boy that catches her attention like no one done before. And just maybe he feels the same way about her.


**_Memory note: Screw it all, you're in love_**

_AU: Snow is a 19-year old retired black belted judoka, making a last visit to her old fighting center to help out with a Try-it-out day. Among the rookies she meets a ruffled haired boy that catches her attention like no one done before. And just maybe he feels the same way about her._

AN/ Hello people!

This story came out of nowhere as I seem to have listened to too many love songs recently.

I just want to warn everyone that I have never actually participated in judo so there might be incorrect details and naming. Moreover for you to get the story better you should Google **_scarf hold_** if you don't know that judo move. It will be very much used in the story.

Also this story is my first romantic, romantic fan fiction (don't judge to hard!)

Disclaimer: None of the characters below belong to me :'(

* * *

"Hi"

Snow turned towards the sound of the voice beside her. It had come from a funny looking kid with chestnut colored hair that framed his face like a ruffled halo. He was actually kind of cute.

"Hi", she responded with a kind smile. The kid gave her a smile of his own as his warm chocolate brown eyes drilled themselves into hers. Hey, he had kind of an intense gaze for being what? Fourteen, fifteen?

It was the Try-it-out at the fighting center and Snow had been forced by her sister Rose to participate. Snow had dropped the whole martial art act as she'd started college previous year, she rather concentrated on her studies than on practice of something she'd already mastered. But _oh_ her sister didn't have any of that. She'd started as an instructor at Tae yang fighting center last year and had ever since laid down her soul in the club. Working after school, before school, hell even forcing her boyfriend to work there with her. She'd gone insane according to Snow and she was a bit concerned about her sister laying down more time on the club than on her schoolwork.

_Memory note_: talk to Rose about her future.

Snow returned to the now as the kid beside her started tugging at her obi (belt) that held together her training suit.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Snow tried to sound harsh but whom was she kidding? The boy was just so cute with his hair all ruffled and that teasing smile at his lips.

"Just wanted to look", the boy answered with a frank expression. "How long did it take for you to get it?" He kept on fingering at the black belt surrounding her waist as if he wanted to inspect every inch of it, clearly fascinated.

Snow just smiled thinking back on all the hours of training and how she once had seen the black belt as a faraway goal in a distant future. "Oh it took me six years to get it." Six years of blood, sweat and tears; for not mentioning bruises.

The boy looked at her with an awestruck expression. "Cool!"

Snow felt her heart melt as she watched the boy who now stood beside her with furrowed brows, probably trying to think about how to match that. Snow really missed doing martial art sometimes, and this boy managed to remind her about everything that had made her start with fighting. Perhaps she shouldn't have stopped her training all together, perhaps Rose was right? She didn't have to train as hard as she'd used to, but once or twice a week wouldn't hurt right?

_Memory note_: Think about taking up martial art again.

"So…" Rose's commanding voice rang out over the hall efficiently silencing everyone in it. "Welcome to this Try-it-out day at Tae Yang fighting center! We hope that all of you will have fun as you try one or more of our five fighting styles: Judo, Hapkido, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo and MMA."

The grand hall erupted in exciting whispers as the new kids almost bounced with anticipation, Rose gave the audience a big smile. She was without doubt over thrilled.

"Can you all just sit down as our head of the club master Cole will talk?"

The audience was quick to comply, parents as children. Snow kneeled down beside the adorable kid, keeping her eyes trained on Rose.

Her sister took a deep breath before continuing: "But first the masters", Rose did a dramatic gesture as about ten people got up from the opposite side of the training hall. Snow almost recognized every one of them. There was _Gren_, Mr _Toad_, _Faith_ and of course her former personal trainer _Mary_. She'd been one of the few that had made Snow do her outmost in judo as she'd fought to take her black ASAP. Mary was known for training her students bloody, which had earned her the nickname Bloody Mary, a name Mary didn't seem to oppose at all, rather the contrary.

"Thank you Rose", master Cole stepped forward with a smug smile playing on his lips as he took Snow's sister's place. There were also a lot of new masters among the old ones, Snow especially noticed a young one with striking green hair who looked a bit nervous as Rose took her place beside him.

"Hello everyone who have come to this Try-it-out day! We're all very happy that you decided to drop by today and I hope that all of you find something that fits just you." Cole looked like a new version of Santa as he went towards the youngsters that had gathered in nice rows on the floor. They all looked like they expected fireworks when Cole bent over the kneeling children with a secret smile. "You want to see some of the black belts play?" He asked with twinkling eyes. Everyone in the hall nodded, youngster or not, with exciting eyes. It was time for Snow to make an appearance.

Cole gestured his hand towards Snow as she got up from the mat-dressed floor striding towards the center of the room, positioning herself in front of the masters. She bowed towards her former teachers as she turned around to face her sparring partner Rose, giving her a deep bow at command.

They went through pretty easy throws, all impressive ones but nothing really technically hard. Or perhaps it was just that when you'd done it thousands of times before, hard things became easy.

Snow felt good. Surprisingly really as she hadn't done this except the day before yesterday when she'd went through the throws with Rose. Otherwise it had been a year since she'd even done a forward front break fall. She glanced over towards the brown haired boy and was greeted with a calculating look, like he was trying to discover the technic behind the throws. The other kids were on the other hand all starry eyed as they watched Rose and Snow's enchanting dance, giving off _Oh_:s and _Ah_:s at the right moments.

After a series of action filled moves Snow finally thanked Rose and returned to her place beside that brown-haired kid.

"Nice", he said as she sat down beside him. Snow smiled at him as she wiped away what little sweat as she'd managed to work up.

"Thanks, It was a while sinc–"

"Yeah I noticed that your Arrow falls didn't sit entirely right. How's your back?" The kid turned away from Cole, who'd once again gotten up to speak and gave Snow a questioning look.

"Wha–", Snow felt her cheeks redden as she felt how her back throb with dull pain from the slightly uncoordinated Arrow falls. How the hell had this kid managed to see that her falls been a bit off? "How… Have you studied martial art somewhere before?"

"No, but I have a friend who have". The kid returned his gaze towards Cole as the head of the club called forth Gren and that green haired boy. Snow felt honestly surprised that the kid had seen how she hadn't been hundred percent and she couldn't help to study his profile when he watched the sparring. He looked older when he didn't have that mischievous look in his eyes, he could even pass for a seventeen year old kid. He wore ordinary training cloths, obviously prepared to test the different arts after the showdowns (or as Snow liked to call it; public-net-catchers). But even thought he wore baggy sweatpants with a pretty loose T-shirt, Snow could see that he had muscles underneath. Perhaps he was used to fighting, didn't school kids do that a lot these days? Maybe he thought this was all silly as he was used to beat down kids twice his age to a bloody pulp.

Snow flexed her hands as she returned her attention towards the main focus of the hall. She was being silly, this was just a kid who had a friend who could do perfect Arrow falls, not some Rambo teenager trying to find ventilation for his inner anger.

_Memory note_: Keep down on the TV hours.

An _Oh_ went through the audience as Gren took an arm twist, letting out a painful grunt. The boy beside Snow only snickered silently as Gren managed to free himself from his opponent with the help of three quick moves.

"Ehm", Snow didn't know what to say, she didn't really like that the kid made her so nervous. Usually it was _her_ who made people nervous not the other way around, but she wanted to talk to him, he was too… unusual to ignore. "I didn't catch your name?" Snow didn't want the question to sound like a pick up line; she wasn't desperate enough to go after kids five, four (?) years younger. But the boy simply glanced at her and answered softly:

"My name is Bigby." He shot her a crooked smile while keeping his eyes trained on the sparring in front of them. "What's yours?"

"Snow", she nervously placed an escaped curl behind her ear as she watched the spectacle in the center of the hall, not really seeing what she was watching.

"Snow", the boy repeated with a thoughtful expression, as if he'd just tried a fine wine, now deciding if he liked the taste or not. "Like in John Snow?"

Snow furrowed her eyebrows confused. "What?"

"Yeah? You know Game of Thrones…" He trailed of as Snow gave him a blank stare slowly realizing that he'd compared her to some kind of fictional character. "Well", Bigby continued as he scratched the back of his head. "They royals kind of name their bastard children Snow to show that they're not their legal offspring–"

"Wait", Snow raised a hand to silent Bigby. "Are you accusing me for being a bastard?"

Bigby's eyes returned with a snap to Snow's face with a panicking gleam in them. Like he knew where this was going.

"No of course not", he said with a firm voice. "It was just some stupid TV-show I've seen, I didn't mean to offend you." He looked at her with a firm gaze; like he wanted to make sure that she understood that he'd meant no harm. Snow only smiled playfully at his worried expression, and the boy's features softened akmost immediately, reducing his appearance to the one of a fourteen-year-old lad.

"It's cool", Snow said with a teasing tone as she placed another loose curl behind her ear.

The boy smiled a genuine smile as he suddenly raised a hand towards her face. Snow froze stiff, uncertain of what he would do before realizing that he had reached over to take one of her wild locks away from her face. He gently tugged a bit at the raven black curl before laying it behind her ear with careful hands.

"I know how it feels to have a hair with an own life", Bigby said as he moved out from Snow's personal space, leaving a dazed girl in his wake. Not that he seemed to notice that fact, but Snow sure as hell wanted to slap herself for being the girl-main-character of every romantic comedy ever.

Get your act together.

"Mine", Bigby continued as Snow had an emergency meeting inside her brain about what to make of this kid. The adorable boy who'd never trained martial art gestured against his wild hair. "Is always like this… But sometimes I can force it down if I use hair gel. Not that I'm particular found of it… But anyway. Perhaps you should try if your hair bothers you a lot?"

Snow didn't really listen to Bigby as he said something about hair? Her hair, his hair? She peered closer at his hair; it did really seem very fluffy, but also kind of silky. Snow suddenly got a huge urge to run her fingers through that hair, that chestnut colored, silky-wild hair that stood out in every direction. Hadn't she seen the same hairdos on some famous person?

NO! Snow screamed in her thoughts, as she physically had to hold back her fingers by force so she wouldn't accidently molest a five-year younger kid. What was wrong with her today? Was she really this affected of revisiting the center that she started to drool after what, her sister's could-be boyfriend?

"Hey are you alright", Bigby's voice sounded just next to her ear. Snow jumped three meters up in the air, cursing silently under her breath.

"God you scared me."

Bigby only looked at her, first a bit surprised, but then a smug smile replaced that look, as if he knew what was going on here. Snow sure as hell hoped that was not the case. In pure panic she realized that her only savior in this moment would be the bathroom.

"Ehm", Snow quickly said before Bigby got a chance to open his mouth; surely to accuse her for having some kind of perverted mind. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Without waiting for the lad to answer Snow took on an ungraceful flight towards the bathroom in the girls changing room. There she quickly locked behind her and sat down on the toilet lid, putting her head in her hands.

What was going on? She seemed to have gone from a confident black belted college student with a shining future to some drooling child molester. Not a jump she'd expected to take anytime soon. When had she flipped out, was she still flipping out? If going by the panicked breaths that echoed in the small space that was the bathroom, then yes, she was still flipping out.

I just need to stay here for some minutes, and then everything will be fine once again. Snow was unsure if she believed herself, but she latched on to the thought. After all what else did she have to hold on to?

_Memory note_: Don't go bonkers at the sight of a pretty boy, ever.

But as the minutes ticked by, Snow knew that she would have to go out of there. Not for the boy, hell then she would probably stay here during the whole Try-it-out, if not longer. No because she'd promised Rose to help with the Judo instructions to the new kids.

Snow felt her head throb with a dull pain. Fuck.

"Hey Snow! I wondered where you'd run off. Ready to help me out with these Rookies?"

Snow only managed a weak smile towards Rose as she discreetly scanned the hall of now active newbies after a certain one. Luckily she didn't see him as she walked over to Rose with new confidence in her steps.

"Yeah sorry, how can I help?" Snow smiled towards her sister even thought her heart still thumped uneven.

"Oh since you decided to show up late I've already showed them the _scarf hold_ but there's a group of uneven numbers over there. Mind if you play victim for a lucky one?" Rose shoved her in the direction of the kids that had been divided into a trio instead of a duo with firm hands.

"You sure you don't want me to instruct?" Snow did a weak protest as she glanced towards the kids in the far corner. Two of the kids held down the third one, almost covering the kid, as they seemed to have simply duped themselves on top of her… him?

"Yeah I'm sure! Plus Jack's already helping me instruct so that place is taken. Let this be a lesson to never be late." Rose snickered as she turned away from Snow spotting a possible strangling going on a few kids away.

"Hey, can't you see he's blue in his face!"

Snow laughed at her sister before making her way over to the fighting trio, or rather pile-forming trio.

"Hey." The kids looked up at her as she approached, their eyes instantly drawn to her black belt. "Did you even listen to Rose when she explained the scarf hold?"

The two kids on top of the third one got up and looked a bit guilty at each other. It was two girls in Snow's age, perhaps a tad bit younger.

"Sorry", one of them said as she scratched her head guilty. Her presumably sister, if their looks were anything to go on, looked a bit ashamed as well.

Snow exhaled tiredly. "Well it doesn't matter. I'm not actually here to instruct you anyway, I'm going to partner up with one of you to get even couples. Any volunteer?"

The two girls looked at each other and hooked arms to show that Snow would have to take the kid that they had so nicely sat on as her partner.

"Thanks Holly, Lily I see that family comes first as always?" Snow froze as she heard the teasing voice from the kid on the floor. She knew that voice, and with dawning realization the kid rolled over revealing his true nature. It was Bigby.

_Memory note_: Kill Rose at first best opportunity.

"Yeah, hi", Snow's smile felt tight and unusual stiff. "Ehm, I was just–"

"Going to team up with me? Yeah I heard." Snow cursed at the boy who looked at her with hungry eyes, firing off a wolfish grin that sent chills down her spine. She had actually thought about denying her earlier statement but as the sisters had already started practicing the move without him she felt compelled to keep to her word. She was after all a grownup and mature young lady (or should be).

Okay, she thought to herself as she went towards Bigby who still sat on the floor looking up at her. This is no big deal; I've done this a million times before. Hell I even did it with Charming and I didn't feel this nervous.

Snow thought back on her ex boyfriend with an annoyed frown on her face, she really didn't like him anymore. Actually sometimes it was hard to see what she'd ever liked in a creep like that. But enough about him, she had bigger things to worry about, like guiding an illogically cute kid through the scarf hold. Why the scarf hold?

"YEAH!" Snow exclaimed with perhaps a bit too eager voice as she nervously straightened her judo jacket. "So let's get started shall we." God when had she been replaced with the Cherry Bunny Billie from Sunshine-land?

"Yeah… let's", Bigby answered after studying her for a moment. Snow had never felt more… well, more of _everything_ leading down to the feeling called nervousness. She lowered herself to the floor; man this would be dangerous for her heart. Bigby sat a meter or so away from her as she placed herself full length on the floor with her back against the thick mat. Why did this feel as a sacrificing rite more than a simple training session?

"Hi", Snow twitched her head to see who'd talked. It was Cole. His eyes twinkled kindly towards them as he came closer. "So Snow you're acting victim today?"

"Yeah", Snow nodded, relived to be able to focus on someone else than Bigby. "Rose already had instructors so I jumped in to even out the pairs."

Cole nodded with a smile, thrilled to see Snow again after almost a year's absence. "Well then", he continued with a rumbling laughter. "Shall I help you get started?"

Snow was about to protest that she would rather do this alone, but someone beat her to it.

"Otherwise we can probably handle this on our own? Snow here have a black belt so I would presume that she's more than capable to show me the move." Bigby fired of a charming smile at Cole as he turned to Snow with a raised brow. She nodded agreeing, but her old teacher only chuckled slightly.

"Oh you youngsters think you can do it all, but it's always better to have someone who can instruct you." Cole sat down on his knees close to Snow's side smiling at Bigby who shifted nervously, gesturing to the newbie to get started.

"So…" Bigby said after a moment of hesitation. "I guess that I'll just grab her?"

"Well, it would be hard to do a scarf hold without touching your opponent so yes."

"Right", Bigby regarded Snow as if she was a pig before slaughtering. Or was that something her mind had made up to make her panic? Well it worked.

Bigby leaned over and placed his torso over Snow's chest, coming from the side, that way leaving her legs to move freely. Snow's breath was shallow as she tried to think on everything except the surprisingly heavy weight on her upper body, cutting her airflow to a minimum. She cursed her pale skin, which right about now would be scarlet red betraying her emotions, hopefully anyone watching would think that it was the lack of oxygen.

"Precisely so", Snow heard Cole's voice in the back of her head. "Cut her airflow short by adding pressure to her chest, then she will lose some of her strength to move!" Cole got up and went around the scene in front of him. "Try to add more pressure, don't be afraid that she'll get hurt, if she think it's too much she will simply tell you so. Right Snow?"

Snow couldn't really move her head so she simply stared up in the ceiling while answering: "Yes Cole."

She almost gasped as she felt the pressure on her chest double, how could a fourteen-year-old boy have this kind of weight? Snow looked stubbornly up, trying to avoid eye contact with the person, currently chest to chest with her, pressing her down until her lungs felt almost crushed under the pressure.

"Right so", Cole encouraged Bigby as he went another lap around the couple. "No I need you to keep the pressure but turn around so you can have her neck in a strong grip, like this."

Cole went forward and started to guide Bigby into the right position, moving his legs but also his upper body, ending with a headlock iron grip around Snow's neck forcing her eye's to meet with her captor. The boy-of-dread himself.

She found herself stare into those chocolate brown eyes piercing into hers, making whatever this was unbearable. Damn she knew that she shouldn't have played the bathroom-card, she should have waited until an emergency, like now.

"Oh, I think you're stuck", Snow felt Bigby's chest vibrate as he spoke to her with a teasing smile. Snow didn't know what to say as their faces were mere inches from each other and Snow was, as the boy had pointed out, stuck. She had a hard time breathing, perhaps because of him cutting her airflow both with his arm and weight but Snow somehow doubted that that was the only reasons.

"Perhaps", she managed to exhale in the grip. She knew a counter attack to this one; it shouldn't be hard to worm her way out of this (she'd done it before). But as Snow started thinking she realized that she just couldn't remember it, wow she really had forgotten a lot over the year. Snow tried to move a little in the grip, some fruitless attempts that didn't really make any difference except that Bigby tightened the grip around her neck.

Cole had also showed Bigby how he could lock Snow's free arm with his elbow and armpit and Snow felt how Bigby's fingers held her suit in an unbreakable vise. This entire grip-tightening business had Snow pressed so close against Bigby that she felt how his heart ponded, and every breath that he took made his chest move against hers, all in a very distracting way. She could even feel his ruffled hair tickle her face as he turned around to meet Cole's eyes for approval.

"Very good", Cole said with a warm smile. Snow just couldn't look away from Bigby's face mere so close to hers. Even thought he had his head turned towards Cole she didn't understand how she could find him so… well so… enchanting. He wasn't sweaty but he was still a warm weight on her, firm and reassuring somehow. His hand had grabbed her suit by the neckline and one finger had a constant contact with her neck.

_**Memory note alert**_: _Memory note_: Don't go bonkers at the sight of a pretty boy, ever.

God, Snow didn't know this boy. He was for fucks sake at least five years younger than her and surly one decimeter shorter. And here she was, feeling him up during a Try-it-out day on her old fighting center. _No. Fucking. Way_. Well technically he was feeling her up, if a headlock counted as that.

Still Snow couldn't help but feel all… Well she couldn't put a staple on this. Was the college too much for her? Perhaps she'd somewhere along the way gone all bonkers and first now tasted the aftermath of the craziness.

"Well, as I said very good! You have her in a perfect scarf hold. It's hard to achieve that on the first try so way to go." Cole sounded excited as Bigby's eyes returned to meet Snow's, a smile playing on his lips. Snow held her breath, not that there was much of air to hold in but still. Their faces was so freaking close and his eyes where so very brown, almost like an ebony oak in the summer. All rational thoughts about age difference and falling for a pretty face she just met went out the window as she stared at him.

_Fuck it_, she thought as they silently gazed into each other's eyes, brown meeting blue. Bigby gave her a wolfish grin as he slowly started to lean down towards Snow, still locked in his grip. She'd never felt as left to fate as she did right now in this stranger's arms, almost like a pray, which was a silly thought as she was the one with the black belt. But he was going to kiss her, she could feel it with her whole being as his face got closer and closer. Did she want this? Could she stop it if she wanted? Or was she–"

"Hey, how's it going?"

Bigby suddenly stopped his advancing, their lips nanometers away from each other as Bigby with a grunt turned his head to meet the sharp gaze belonging to Rose. Snow cursed slowly under her breath as she felt disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"It's going good" Bigby's chest vibrated as he answered her sister, making Snow slightly giddy. Somehow she felt brave and perhaps a tad bit lightheaded due to the lack of oxygen. She flexed her hand that rested against Bigby's back tentative as Rose spoke up once again.

"Just so you know Mr It's-going-good. I'm Snow's sister and if you as much–"

"But Rose don't be so over protective, he's not hurting her. Otherwise she would have said so", Cole bumped in with a confused expression. Oh Cole, always so innocent, Snow thought chuckling. There was definitely something wrong with her, she hadn't kissed the boy she laid plastered against but somehow it felt as if she had.

"Cole", Rose laid a hand against her forehead as she signed, clearly frustrated with the head of the Club. "Just please can you help Holly and Lily, I think they've manage to break each others ribs."

Cole furrowed his brows confused but obliged as he moved over to the two wrestling sisters. Rose returned her attention to the almost snogging couple before her giving the guy on her sister a sharp look. "Get off her now."

Bigby met the redhead's stare head on with a rebelling look as they stared each other down.

"Fine", Bigby finally mumbled to Snow's disappointment. Wait, disappointment? Shouldn't it be joy? He removed the lock of her arm, and she reluctantly returned her hand from his back, oddly sad.

As he removed his body from above hers, she finally got to take a full breath of air, but it didn't feel especially uplifting at all. Instead of being comforted that she could take deep breaths again, she felt cold where Bigby had laid mere seconds ago.

Stupid hormones, she sampled the feeling of being dismembered.

She sent a quick glance towards the guy in question and found that he already stared at her, eyes as piercing as ever.

"Good", Rose voice rang over their heads as she went over to pull Snow to her feet. "Now Snow if you would help me instruct, Woody could take your place with…" She wrinkled her nose in distaste as she spit out his name. "This Bigby kid."

Snow let herself be lead away from Bigby, Rose pushing her from behind. She looked back towards the crazy-haired guy who stared after her with a thoughtful expression. But then she was suddenly expected to be focused as Rose introduced her to six duos of kids; all looking at her with big fascinated eyes.

* * *

The day had been hell.

She had constantly tried to look for Bigby, but Rose had made it her quest to keep the two separated. She always had a new job for Snow and had a probably ordered Woody to follow the poor lad the whole day. In the end they hadn't met and now the newbies had been sent home, leaving the masters and some older students left to clean.

"So", Rose came forth to Snow with a paper. "Here if you're thinking about starting training again?"

Snow only looked at Rose annoyed as she tore the note from Rose's grasp not bothering her sister with a word.

"Seriously?" Rose asked frustrated as she'd gotten the silent treatment ever since she'd broken up Snow and that creep Bigby. "He was fifteen and he doesn't really have the reputation of an angel." That caught Snow's attention as she turned towards her sister with an angry expression.

"And just is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?" Rose exclaimed tired on being the bad guy. "He smokes, fights and isn't someone to mess with… Especially not someone to kiss" Rose added as an afterthought.

Snow looked at her sister with fury in her face. "We weren't going to kiss… It was just…" She fell awkwardly silent and stared angry at the floor. "It wasn't of your business…"

Rose only rolled her eyes as her sister grasped after something to justify her anger. "Whatever", Rose said tiredly. "You're done here, go home if you want or wait for me."

Snow gave her sister the evil eye, which Rose met with a sarcastic smile.

"Fine, don't wait for me."

Snow was out the door in record time, leaving an irritated sister in her wake, but feeling strangely okay with that.

* * *

She opened the door to the outside world with perhaps too much force than necessary as she let her training bag swing over her shoulder. How dared that Rose decide what was best for her!

_**Rewriting **__of memory note_: Do not kill Rose; wipe her existence away from the face of earth!

"Hey?"

Snow twirled around on attack mode as she heard the voice behind her. Just as she was prepared to throw her training bag in this someone's head she realized whom the voice belonged to.

There in dim streetlight _he_ stood.

_Bigby_.

When the lighting was vague as this, he almost seemed to be her age. He had a cigarette in his hand as he approached her with weary steps.

"Hey", Snow repeated as her heart suddenly started to drum in an impossible high tempo. Bigby smiled at her as he took a deep drag of his smoke, exhaling a grey cloud that drifted away in the cold autumn air.

"I was actually doubting that you would ever get out there." He gestured with his hand towards the grey building where the fighting center was positioned within. "Luckily my doubts where wrong." He regarded her with gleaming eyes, as Snow felt her face grow red under his gaze.

"Yeah, I was just stuck you know… cleaning…" Why were she stammering like a school girl?! Please don't make an idiot of yourself. "But I guess that I got off the hook earlier than the others." Snow continued almost babbling the words. "He he, guess that I'm bad at cleaning." Her weak laughter at her own joke died away in the unresponsive cold of the night. Bigby regarded her with a raised eyebrow.

_Memory note_: Learn to shut up in time.

"Well" the cigarette-smoking boy continued after a moment of silence. "This was all…", he gestured once again at the fighting center behind Snow, or was it at her he gestured? "…very interesting."

He put out his cigarette on the ground before continuing.

"I think that I might actually start training here." His eyes looked into hers with a searching expression. "So I guess that I'll see you around?"

Snow felt her heart flutter as she regarded his question. This… whatever this was, could continue, or at least be explored if she returned to train martial art. Otherwise she could simply end the whole… whatever it had been here and now. Just a simple 'well I quit a year ago so no, we will probably not see each other'. But only the thought of never seeing that ruffled hair again or those dark brown eyes made her heart clench in a worrying way.

Honestly, Snow thought to herself, this wasn't much of a choice.

"Yeah", she said after a heartbeat. "I guess we'll see each other around… Bigby."

_Memory note_: Screw it all, you're in love.

* * *

AN/ Hello! If you made it through (?) Awesome!

I hope you liked the story and all. Since this was an AU I'm aware that some characters acted a bit out of character (but what to do;)).

This was anyhow a One-shot as I'm already working on another story called the Wolf Within Us (it's a bit darker than this one).

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it and:

Until next time… Stay Awesome, Stay _Special_! :)


End file.
